The Fix her, Up her
by Yunaleska
Summary: Kagome has the potential to be the most beautiful girl in school, but she has never cared about her looks or looked twice at a mirror. What if a man by the name of Inuyasha brought out that potential, under the influence of a bet? Full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Summary (Full): Kagome has the potential to be the most beautiful girl in school, but she has never cared about her looks. She has never owned a hairbrush, or used makeup in her life, nor has she looked twice at a mirror before going anywhere. But what if a certain man by the name of Inuyasha brought out that potential when a bet is made for him at school? And do bets require the people involved to fall in love?   
  
Author's Note: This is my 3rd story on Fanfiction.net. To the fans of my other stories, I would like you to know that I am not yet finished with "Forbidden Emotions", and will continue it soon. As for "Where There is Love There are Sacrifices", I am not sure yet if I will progress with the story. But while I'm deciding, please enjoy my new fanfic.  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my family and all my friends, and all my Inuyasha friends (who happen to be my best friends ^.~). And also, of course, to my fans who have been there to support my writing every step of the way. This is especially for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fix her, Up her  
  
Chapter One: The Walking Disaster  
  
"Kagoooooome", a feminine voice wandered slowly into Kagome Higurashi's mind as she slept.   
  
"Kagoooooome", it said again. This time something was tickling her nose.   
  
Eyes still closed, Kagome sloppily tried to shoo whatever it was away with her hand. Apparently she was unsuccessful, because the moment her hand dropped back down, it started to tickle her again.   
  
"Kagoooooome."  
  
"Okaasan, 5 minutes onegai", she said sleepily, rolling over so she lay on her stomach.   
  
"Kagome!" the voice sounded firm and loud this time. It rang unpleasantly through her eardrums.   
  
"Nani?!" she said angrily, turning only her head to see who it was that was irritating her so.   
  
"Get up! I've been trying to wake you for the past ten minutes!" said an all too familiar voice.  
  
Kagome turned her body so she lay on her back once again. She rubbed her blurry eyes with her hands and then squinted, as her best friend's face leered into view.   
  
"Sango, what are you doing here? And this early in the morning?" she grunted, sitting up.  
  
Sango went over to Kagome's dressing room table, and put away the feather she had used to tickle Kagome.   
  
"I told you last night that Kohaku and I were coming over this morning to get a ride from you because my car broke down, remember?" she replied. "Now get up, you're gonna be late."  
  
"Late?" Kagome asked, looking at her clock. "It's only seven thirty. My alarm doesn't even go off until eight."   
  
"Yes, and school starts at eight fifteen."  
  
"So? We'd still have fifteen minutes to get to school."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I like to get ready before I leave", Sango said sarcastically, and turned to Kagome's built in mirror on her dresser.   
  
"My goodness!" she exclaimed, wiping her index finger over the glass. "When's the last time you dusted this thing?" she said.  
  
"Umm let's see", Kagome said, pretending to think about it. "Never."  
  
"Mom!" Kagome's little brother's voice rang out through the hall outside her door. "Have you seen Buyo? I've been looking for him all morning", he shouted, referring to their lazy cat.  
  
"No I haven't Souta dear", she replied. "Did you check in Kagome's room?"  
  
Souta's footsteps shuffled towards Kagome's bedroom door and she just stared at the opening, still half asleep. When he reached the door with Sango's brother by his side, he saw her and smiled brightly. "There you are, Buyo!" he exclaimed, looking directly at Kagome.  
  
Buyo? Kagome looked around her room, confused. The cat wasn't anywhere in sight. She shrugged it off, convincing herself that her little brother just had some sort of mental issue.   
  
"I've been looking for you all morning!" Souta said, forming a smirk on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not nice to sit on Kagome's head?"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome wasn't so sleepy anymore. She threw a pillow at him hoping it would wipe that annoying smirk off of his adolescent face.   
  
Souta caught it, still smirking. "Gomen, onee-san" he said, not sounding sorry at all. "I thought that was the cat on your head. My mistake. It's just your hair", he said, tossing the pillow back on her bed. He walked off with Kohaku, laughing.  
  
"Man you're a genius, Souta", Kagome heard Kohaku say, before their voices faded away.  
  
"Little brat" she growled, getting up reluctantly to make her bed.  
  
"He's got a point you know", Sango said, closing a tube of mascara that she had just applied to her eyelashes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome frowned. "And here I thought you were supposed to be on my side considering, you know, that we're only best friends and all."  
  
Sango sighed, as she started to open a mini container of her trademark deep pinkish-purplish eye shadow which, on anyone else, would have looked utterly grotesque. But on her it was just perfect.   
  
"You know I'm on your side Kagome", she said as she started applying the eye shadow to her eyelids with a Q-tip, "but I just can't help feel that Souta has a point. I don't blame him for making that remark about your hair looking like a cat, even if it was a joke. I mean, your hair is like a bush or something. Don't you ever consider brushing it?"   
  
Kagome only grunted in reply as she walked into her bathroom, applying toothpaste onto her toothbrush and shoving it into her mouth. She had grown accustomed to this type of conversation with the people she knew, especially Sango.   
  
Why did people care about how they looked so much? It wasn't like you were going to get anything out of wearing makeup and hot clothes, other than a few perverted guys drooling all over you.   
  
Besides, Kagome couldn't brush her hair even if she wanted to. She didn't own a single hairbrush or comb.   
  
As if reading her thoughts, Sango spoke up. "Ask your mom if you could use one of her brushes or something. Even Inuyasha Tessou has better hair then you", she added, referring to the school's hottie and rich kid.  
  
Kagome spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth out with water. She then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  
  
"That's not fair", complained Kagome. "Inuyasha has better hair than everyone at our school, including all the girls, and you know it."  
  
Sango didn't say anything in return, showing she completely agreed. And that was scary, the fact that it was actually true.  
  
"And what's up with not washing your face every morning when you get up?" Sango criticized once more. "I'm surprised you don't have any acne. You know you'd look so pretty if you didn't look like you just woke up."  
  
"But I did just wake up", argued Kagome.  
  
"You know what I mean", said Sango. "I meant if you didn't look like you just woke up twenty-four seven. You look like a total zombie."   
  
"Gee Sango, I love you too", Kagome said sarcastically, as she threw on a pair of baggy jeans and tossed a black sweater over her head that read 'No Fear.'  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome", Sango said, putting all her makeup back in her purse. "You're being kind enough to give me a ride to school and all I've been doing is criticizing you about your looks."  
  
"It's okay", said Kagome.   
  
She could tell Sango really meant it, even though she was almost positive that she could run on about it for hours more. But this time, Sango had a look on her face that showed she ached to say one more thing.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kagome flatly.   
  
"Just please do something about your-" she took both of her hands and raised them above her head as if she were touching a large afro.  
  
"Fine", Kagome sighed, and she looked around her dresser for an old hair clip. When she finally found one, she threw her head forward and pinned her hair up into a messy, 3-second bun.   
  
"Happy?" she asked, rhetorically, as she grabbed her school stuff.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and walked out the door muttering something about cats and walking disasters.  
  
Kagome slung her school bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door. As she walked by her dresser she glanced at her, for-once, clean mirror and shrugged at her hair-do. It was good enough for her. At least it wasn't as "bad" as it had been before.   
  
Kagome finally walked out of her room and closed her door. She sighed as she began to trudge down the steps. Today was going to be just as normal and boring as all the others. Or so she thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: So how was that for a first chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue this story? And if you all are wondering when Inuyasha is coming in, he will be in the next chapter. That's it for now. Ja ne! 


End file.
